Entre suavizante y libros
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Ryousuke sabe. ¿El qué? Pues a opinión de Kuramochi, todo. Ryousuke siempre sabe todo y Kuramochi a veces no sabe si eso le gusta o le asusta. Lo que Kuramochi si sabe es que las manchas de humedad de la pared no entretienen y que el suavizante se gasta rápido.


Hola, dios, no estoy nada segura con este fic pero empezar a publicar de este fandom sin ser con mi OTP me dolía así que... Pues aquí estamos. Perdón por el posible OOC, yo siempre intento hacer a los personajes IC pero es difícil.

 _Disclaimer: Daiya no ace y sus personajes pertenecen a Terajima Yuuji._

* * *

 _Entre suavizante y libros_

* * *

La lavandería es uno de los muchos lugares que el equipo de béisbol de Seidou visita con asiduidad. El tener que prácticamente vivir por su cuenta les hace tener que ocuparse de su ropa como, probablemente, no lo harían de estar viviendo con las comodidades que su casa y sus padres les daban. Pero cuando estas al borde de la muerte tras los entrenamientos y luchando por un puesto titular entre cien miembros que luchan por lo mismo, poner una lavadora no parece nada. Al menos cuando te habitúas. Cuando no lavas la ropa a la temperatura incorrecta y mezclando prendas que destiñen. Tras esos incidentes, ir con una cesta a la lavandería de los dormitorios no es nada más que parte de la rutina, como ducharse juntos y tratar de relajarse en el baño con el agua bien caliente.

Kuramochi está acostumbrado ya la lavandería. Su madre trabajaba por lo que él sabía poner lavadoras desde antes. Incluso acabó enseñando a Eijun porque sino cometería un desastre y Kuramochi no quería verse salpicado por lo que su ruidoso _kōhai_ hiciera mal.

Kuramochi entra pues en la lavandería, un martes como cualquier otro y encuentra a Ryousuke ahí. No es nada sorprendente pues ha ido a la hora que más gente la frecuenta ya que son pocos los momentos que tienen libre.

—Hey —saluda algo inseguro.

Ryousuke está sentado sobre una lavadora, en la que Kuramochi supone que tiene su ropa puesto que está en funcionamiento y vibrando un poco, leyendo un libro. Un libro con una portada que a Kuramochi le podría revolver la tripa y le recuerda a los videojuegos gore que a veces juega. No sabe cómo no le molesta el movimiento de la lavadora bajo él pero sabe que probablemente con el carácter y la personalidad de Ryousuke que le interrumpan leyendo sí le molesta.

El aludido despega sus ojos del libro y hace un gesto con la cabeza para devolver el saludo. Después sigue leyendo dejando claro que no va a iniciar una conversación, aunque no es algo extraño. Kuramochi no le da demasiadas vueltas y mete su ropa en la lavadora, coge el detergente y el suavizante notando que la botella de este último está casi vacía. Pone la lavadora en funcionamiento y apunta en esa libreta que cuelga de una chincheta que solo quedan cuatro botes más de suavizantes. Las señoras que cocinan también se ocupan de comprar el detergente y el suavizante, y Kuramochi piensa que al menos es algo seguro el tenerlas pues de ser por ellos sería un desastre controlar y comprar dichas cosas. Vuelve de apuntar y se queda sin saber qué hacer. Hay varias sillas que a veces aparecen y desaparecen misteriosamente para esperar a que acabe el lavado pero no tiene ganas de sentarse. Tampoco planea hacerlo sobre la lavadora como Ryousuke. Al final solo se apoya en la lavadora de al lado, puesto que el vibrar de la suya le molesta y tamborilea los dedos sobre la superficie de esta, aburrido.

Ryousuke deja de leer una vez más para acribillar los dedos de Kuramochi y sin palabras ya ha dicho todo.

—¿Estás sentado en la lavadora que parece a punto de volverse un _transformer_ y te molesta este ruido, Ryou-san?

—Exacto. Muy bien resumido.

Kuramochi se ríe, con esa risa estridente que ya todos conocen y relacionan con el campocorto de segundo año. Ryousuke enarca una ceja y sigue leyendo. Kuramochi deja de hacer el ruido y suspira aburrido. Si su DS tuviera batería…

Maezono, Shirasu e Isashiki llegan montando un escándalo que supera por mucho a las dos lavadoras en funcionamiento. A Kuramochi le alegra pues adora a Ryousuke, le gustan muchas cosas de Ryousuke, pero francamente está aburrido.

Más bien, a Kuramochi le gusta Ryousuke. Y el aburrimiento se suma al nerviosismo de estar a solas con Ryousuke y no saber si hablar o no hablar. Si tratar de conversar o dejarle leer en paz y darle la buena impresión de que es alguien considerado. Mierda, él es considerado, a su modo. No es ninguna mentira.

Maezono, Shirasu y Kuramochi empiezan a hablar y a reírse cuando Jun descubre que quedan pocos botes de suavizante y sin dudar, culpa a los kōhais de gastar demasiado porque aún no controlan las cantidades. Isashiki y el ruido parecen ir tan de la mano que Kuramochi no entiende cómo Eijun y él no son una dupla que atente contra los oídos del resto. Pero quizás Eijun tiene bastante con ser el kōhai lapa de Chris-senpai.

Ryousuke suspira, cierra su libro dejándolo sobre la lavadora y empieza a molestar, con tranquilidad y sin despeinarse, a Jun que tarda poco o nada en caer en sus redes y dejarse molestar. Ryousuke sonríe.

Y en medio de todo, Kuramochi se pregunta por qué con él no cerró el libro, ¿acaso le aburre tanto que prefería leer que hablar con él? Pero cuando Jun acaba gritando más de la cuenta y prometiéndole a Maezono descargar energías bateando cuando la «jodida» lavadora acabe, Kuramochi decide no darle muchas vueltas.

Ryousuke es difícil de leer y Kuramochi no sabe qué piensa la mayoría de las veces tras esa sonrisa pintada, que Kuramochi sabe, escasas veces es sincera totalmente.

* * *

El siguiente martes, a la misma hora, la escena se repite. El libro que Ryousuke tiene es distinto esta vez y Kuramochi recuerda vagamente haber hablado de ese autor en la biblioteca con Ryousuke.

—Al final terminó de leerlo rápido, ¿no? —pregunta tras poner en marcha su lavadora.

Ryousuke no parece extrañado por la pregunta. Ambos recuerdan cómo Ryousuke quería pedir prestado en la biblioteca el mismo libro que, sin saberlo, acababa de pedir Haruichi. El mayor de los Kominato molestó a su hermano diciendo que alquilaría los demás volúmenes para que así luego no pudiera seguir leyendo, pero después dijo que era broma. Al final el menor pudo llevarse el volumen que quería.

—Lo hizo. Supongo que pensaba que de verdad pediría prestado el resto de volúmenes —contesta con tranquilidad sin apartar la vista del libro.

Kuramochi se ríe y esta vez Ryousuke levanta la vista del libro para mirarle.

—Yo también lo pensaría, Ryou-san.

—¿Ah, sí?

Nadie dice nada más y Kuramochi de nuevo se pregunta por qué no puede hablar normalmente como tantas otras veces. Si Kuramochi conociera a Lovecraft le hablaría de él pero no es el caso así que espera que los demás lleguen y hagan ruido.

Cuando Jun entra por la puerta con un _shōjo_ en las manos y les ve, el sonrojo le llega hasta las orejas mientras mira repetidamente al _shōjo_ y a ambos chicos.

Kuramochi quiere reírse, y lo hace, pero más quiere decirle que ya todo el equipo sabe que lee _shōjos_ , que no ha de ocultarlo. No sabe qué es mejor, los _shōjos_ de Jun o los libros de terror de Ryousuke. Al menos los _shōjo_ tienen dibujos piensa, y sabe que si lo dice, Ryousuke dirá que habla como un niño así que se calla.

—Jun, todos lo saben y Kuramochi no es tonto ni ciego, así que no te preocupes.

Jun grita y se queja y Kuramochi se sigue riendo. Sawamura también ha empezado a leer _shōjos_ , parece un virus contagioso.

—Sawamura también los lee —comenta al final.

—¿No jodas? Tenemos una conversación pendiente entonces —dice Jun al parecer sorprendido. A parte de las chicas, no tiene a nadie con quien hablar de _shōjos_.

—Es lo peor que ha podido hacer, siempre habla por las noches y ahora también lloriquea por las historias esas que lee.

Esta vez Jun se ríe y Ryousuke cierra el libro dispuesto a conversar.

—¿Qué está leyendo ahora? —pregunta Jun y Kuramochi y él hablan sin problemas, pero nunca pensó acabar hablando de Sawamura y sus _shōjos_ , quizás el próximo martes tenga que arrastrarlo con él.

—Algo de una primavera azul, o juventud, o todo eso… —responde mientras piensa exactamente el título. Nunca le ha dado importancia y solo ve los tomos en la mesa esa que Eijun, una vez cada milenio, usa para estudiar y ahora lloriquear con _shōjos_.

—¿Este? —pregunta Isashiki dándole la vuelta a su tomo para enseñar la portada.

—¡Sí, ese!

— _Aoharaido_. Es de los más nuevos, si Sawamura quiere leer _shōjo_ debe leerse los infaltables. Kimi ni todoke, Lovely complex, Toradora… —enumera Jun antes de darse cuenta y ponerse rojo de nuevo alegando que «tampoco sabe tanto» o «es por tener hermanas».

Eso último tiene sentido, o eso piensa Kuramochi que no tiene hermanos pero presenció una sigilosa pelea de los hermanos Kominato justamente por leer lo mismo. La fraternidad es rara.

—Con tantos _shōjos_ que lees y no tienes novia. Parece que aprendes poco de ellos —comenta Ryousuke con la clara intención de molestar a Jun y lo consigue sin esfuerzo alguno. Kuramochi deja escapar una risita entre dientes.

Tras vario rato con Jun tratando de explicar por qué está soltero y Ryousuke refutando cada uno de los motivos con una aplastante lógica, su secadora acaba y Ryousuke empieza a sacar la ropa.

—¿Tú no lees _shōjos_ , Kuramochi? —pregunta Jun como si fuera lo más normal—. ¿No te lo ha pegado Sawamura?

Kuramochi sonríe extrañado. Sawamura es lo más parecido que ha tenido nunca a un hermano pero aún no ha llegado el día en que se influencien de esa manera, y probablemente no llegará. Sin embargo Ryousuke contesta por él antes de que pueda abrir la boca.

—A Kuramochi no le gusta leer —expone con tranquilidad dejando la última de sus prendas en la cesta y poniendo su libro encima de esta para marcharse—. Y no, las revistas no cuentan.

—Vamos, tienen letras ¿no? Deberían contar.

Ryousuke se acerca a Kuramochi y pega la cesta a su cuerpo para soltar una mano y darle un _chop_ en la cabeza.

—No, no cuentan. No vuelvas la lavandería el rincón de crítica _shōjo_ , Jun —dice antes de irse mientras Jun pone una mueca pero no dice nada más.

—Él lee libros escalofriantes, pero lo peor es que es justo lo que esperaría de él —comenta Jun y Kuramochi no puede estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Los martes de lavandería se repiten uno tras otro. Los demás días que Kuramochi va, nunca encuentra a Ryousuke, pero esos días a la misma hora siempre está ahí. Ya nunca lleva libros puesto que siempre viene gente y le interrumpe la lectura y aunque no dice nada, Kuramochi sabe que le molesta. No es capaz de leer a Ryousuke pero esas cosas son fáciles de notar. Aún a veces se pregunta por qué no dice nada, pero cuando Ryousuke deja de llevar los libros entiende que sería una pérdida de tiempo pues el tono de Jun es imposible de bajar.

Ese martes no va a encontrarse con Ryousuke porque va mucho más tarde a la lavandería. Odia reconocerlo pero ver cada martes a Ryousuke sentado en su lavadora es una imagen que ya le gusta, que se ha hecho tan típica como ver la sonrisita jodida de Miyuki cuando hace sus comentarios cínicos. Claro que ver a Ryousuke es una vista mucho más agradable. Suspira pensando que Sawamura le debe una y que cuando vuelva va a hacerle ese movimiento de lucha libre que nunca le ha hecho y que guardaba para una ocasión especial. Sabotear su pseudo cita del martes con Ryousuke es sin duda un motivo de peso. Aunque sabe que Sawamura no lo ha hecho a propósito. Sawamura solo estaba en uno de sus extraños momentos de estudio del béisbol y le comentó sobre Kazuo, y por su puesto él no podía quedarse callado si Sawamura le habla de su ídolo. Así que acabó en una larga conversación sobre cuán maravilloso es Kazuo y cuánto le ha inspirado en lo que a béisbol se refiere.

Al llegar abre la puerta y se sorprende de ver de nuevo a Ryousuke sentado en la lavadora, esta vez sin ningún libro y mirando a la pared de enfrente como si pudiera encontrar algo interesante.

—Ryou-san…

Ryousuke le mira y enarca las cejas. Kuramochi puede jurar que va a decir algo jodido, es como si lo viera venir.

—Las casualidades existen pero es la primera vez que cambio la hora para venir y aún así nos encontramos. ¿Me espías, Kuramochi?

Kuramochi no sabe si contentarse —porque podría haber sido peor— o morirse ahí mismo. Él no es ninguna colegiala tonta enamorada que acosa al chico que le gusta. Bueno, es un colegial enamorado, pero no llega a esos extremos. Sin duda alguna no ha sido a propósito. Quizás el destino le sonríe.

—C-claro que no, Ryou-san. Sawamura me entretuvo, eso es todo.

—Ya veo.

Kuramochi no sabe cómo tomarse el tono con el que lo ha dicho. Entre divertido y desconfiado. Mierda. Sawamura solo le da problemas al final.

—¿Hoy no traes ningún libro grotesco? —pregunta tratando de llenar el vacío mientras mete sus prendas en la maquina que cada martes le hace sentirse afortunado de tener que hacerse la colada él mismo.

—Literatura de terror —corrige.

—Como sea.

—Es evidente que no —responde.

Kuramochi no sabe qué decir, es imposible iniciar conversación con Ryousuke si este no quiere pues no tiene reparo alguno en dar contestaciones cortantes.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Sawamura?

Kuramochi a veces piensa que Ryousuke disfruta mortificándole, porque segundos después pregunta para iniciar una conversación que no parecía querer iniciar segundos antes. Aún así, Kuramochi le cuenta y Ryousuke le escucha con atención.

—¿Es por él que bateas para los dos lados?

Kuramochi abre sus ojos con sorpresa y mira a Ryousuke derramando parte del suavizante sobre sus zapatillas y pies. Mierda. No puede saberlo a ciencia cierta pero juraría que eso ha ido con doble intención. Malditas dobles interpretaciones de términos de béisbol. Cualquiera pensaría que la pregunta era realmente relacionada al béisbol, pero es Ryousuke y tiene ese tono juguetón que Kuramochi identifica cuando quiere molestar a alguien. Aunque no suele usarlo con Kuramochi, no normalmente.

—E-eh, sí. ¡Porque es genial! —dice y trata de ignorar el hecho de que Ryousuke está mirando su desastre con el suavizante y está sonriendo divertido ante su nerviosismo. Trata de ignorar que Ryousuke sabe que él sabe que lo ha dicho con la otra intención. Y Kuramochi odia saber, que Ryousuke sabe, que él sabe. Y odia enredarse en las palabras delante del _senpai_ al que más admira y que más le gusta porque no quiere parecer un _kōhai_ tonto.

—Lo es —concede Ryousuke y Kuramochi quiere estrellarse contra la lavadora porque ya no sabe cómo evadir el tema y volver a una verdadera conversación de béisbol.

El silencio les rodea solo interrumpido por las lavadoras. Youichi quiere preguntar algo, lo que sea, pero no sabe qué decir. Preguntarle por qué no tiene un libro en las manos, preguntarle por qué ha cambiado la hora, por qué ha jugado con el doble sentido del bateo y por qué siempre consigue desestabilizarle tanto sin siquiera intentarlo con mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Quieres vengarte de Sawamura por entretenerte?

La pregunta queda flotando en el espacio entre ambos, ese espacio que es solo una lavadora y Youichi se para a pensar. ¿Quiere? Es cierto que de primeras quería, hasta iba a usar ese nuevo movimiento de lucha libre que nunca le había enseñado, pero al final gracias a su ruidoso compañero ha vuelto a encontrarse con Ryousuke.

—No lo sé —responde con sinceridad.

—Eres demasiado bueno —murmura Ryousuke y le mira con esa sonrisa que a Youichi se le hace más enigmática que la de La Gioconda—. Por si te lo replanteas, la chica del _shōjo_ queda con un tal Kou. No con un Kikuchi con el cual tiene una relación bastante superficial y claramente sin futuro, a mitad de la historia.

No tiene la menor idea de qué habla, no en esos momentos en los que aún analiza si Ryousuke considera genial ser bisexual o batear verdaderos lanzamientos desde la derecha y la izquierda.

—¿Qué?

—La chica del _shōjo_ que Sawamura está leyendo. Jun nos contó a todos la historia, bastante plana y cliché, como todas las que nos cuenta pero estaba especialmente molesto. Al parecer quería que acabara con el otro chico.

Esta vez lo entiende mejor y no puede evitar reírse, porque definitivamente al final lo que va a tener ganas es de abrazar a Sawamura —aunque no lo hará— porque ha conseguido con sus _shōjos_ disipar la incomodidad que sentía. Se ríe aún más fuerte analizando las palabras de su _senpai_.

—¡Quieres que le _spoilee_ el final! ¡Eres terrible, Ryou-san!

—Es lo que yo consideré hacerle a Haruichi cuando lo de la biblioteca —dice con tanta tranquilidad que Kuramochi no sabe si temerle o admirarle. Pero está embobado por él así que supone que hasta en eso le admira.

—Pero no lo hubieras hecho…

La mirada que Ryousuke le regala le hace pensar que pese a todo es realmente un buen hermano. Pese a que parezca frío, distante y duro con Haruichi.

—Deja de pensar que soy un buen hermano aunque no lo parezca.

—Me das miedo cuando lees la mente. ¿Es algún poder familiar? —pregunta de broma Kuramochi. La incomodidad está sin duda ya lejos y ni le va a hacer el movimiento de lucha libre ni le va a _spoilear_ el final a Sawamura. Aunque se guarda ambas para un futuro próximo.

—No, es que eres fácil de leer.

—Vaya, gracias —responde con ironía.

—De nada —contesta Ryousuke con sorna.

Es terrible y a veces juraría que lee la mente, pero siente que cada vez le gusta más y más y lo que pensaba que era una atracción pasajera se le engancha al estómago como una enredadera.

* * *

Al final no preguntó el por qué del cambio de hora pero al siguiente martes tanto Ryousuke como él van a la nueva hora y es inevitable que salga a flote la duda.

—Es más tranquilo a esta hora. Paso muchas horas con Jun, siento que me va a dejar sordo.

—Entiendo.

—Y tú vienes a esta hora para estar conmigo —añade después y Kuramochi se pone más rojo que la camiseta que viste mientras trata de negarlo pero nada coherente sale de sus labios. Ryousuke sonríe dichoso de haberle puesto así o eso piensa Kuramochi.

—¿Por qué no traes libros? Si estamos solos puedes leer.

Ryousuke frunce las cejas un momento y se baja de su lavadora. Es la primera vez que lo hace sin ser porque ya ha acabado de hacer su colada y vuelve a su habitación. Se acerca a la lavadora que hay entre la que él usa y la que usa Kuramochi, esa lavadora que Kuramochi usa para sentarse y les deja relativamente cerca. Se acerca y queda entre las piernas de Kuramochi que están abiertas sobre la lavadora en una postura despreocupada y cómoda. Kuramochi se tensa como la cuerda de una guitarra.

—La primera vez lo traje porque me quedaba poco para acabarlo y tenía ansias de hacerlo. Después lo hice porque estar a solas conmigo te pone nervioso y aunque es divertido hasta yo tengo eso que se llama «piedad». Y ahora no lo hago, puedes imaginar tú mismo la respuesta.

Quizás podría pero no sabe si quiere. Siente que el corazón se le sale del pecho porque prácticamente Ryou-san ha reconocido saber que a Kuramochi le gusta. Y no es solo eso, sino que deliberadamente deja caer que quiere ponerle nervioso. Youichi no sabe qué decir o siquiera si debería decir algo porque la tranquilidad con la que Ryousuke ha puesto todo en palabras no es de este mundo.

—Ryou-san…

Y en el pequeño repertorio de cosas que puede decir, solo se le ocurre susurrar su nombre mientras le mira sonreír de ese modo que a veces le asusta pero que siempre le vuelve loco. En todos los sentidos.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a traer libros? —pregunta de nuevo y Kuramochi sabe que no quiere. Que quiere que Ryousuke se centre en él, que hable con él, pero está hecho un desastre. Cuando Ryousuke pone una mano en la rodilla de Youichi, siente que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca.

—N-no.

—Bien. Solo trata de poder hablarme o nos quedaremos mirando las interesantes manchas de humedad de la pared. Aunque la de la esquina es de Jun, en su primer año ponía lavadoras más caóticas que las de Sawamura.

Y sin más se separa, quita la mano de su rodilla y se sienta en su lavadora a la que le queda poco para acabar. Kuramochi sabe que ninguno va a volver a hablar y sinceramente no tiene ni puta idea de qué acaba de pasar y no sabe si quiere saber. Pero Ryousuke sabe, siempre sabe, y Kuramochi no quiere ser menos.

Ese día le hace el nuevo movimiento de lucha libre a Eijun porque necesita desahogarse aunque su pobre compañero no tenga culpa. Y Masuko les mira mientras Eijun pide ayuda.

—No hay ayuda para los kōhais que roban flanes ajenos, Sawamura-chan —tercia Masuko.

Kuramochi sigue su labor porque esa noche va a ser él quien no duerma porque, joder, «Ryou-san sabe que siento algo y no sé si es correspondido, o si solo se divierte a mi costa, o si me estoy imaginando todo porque el olor del suavizante es una droga nueva».

Al día siguiente, cuando pierde dos pases de Ryousuke y Kataoka le echa una mirada de hielo sabe que, como el suavizante, tiene que dejar todo lo del día anterior en la lavandería o se volverá loco. Cuando Rei le regaña en clase de inglés por «estar mirando las musarañas» y la risa de Miyuki le llega a los oídos, piensa que Ryousuke probablemente no está nada perturbado. Incluso quizás, está divertido escuchando de boca de Masuko cómo la noche anterior Kuramochi era un desastre de adolescente.

* * *

El siguiente martes llega y Kuramochi se sienta en la cama de Sawamura, la suya es la litera de arriba y sabe que si sube tan alto no va a tener los cojones de bajar e ir a la lavandería y encontrar con la sonrisa que le quita el sueño, la cordura y la vida en ocasiones.

—Se te va a pasar la hora, Kuramochi-senpai —dice Eijun el que ha llegado ¿cuándo? Kuramochi no lo sabe, lleva cinco minutos mirando la colada por hacer sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué hora? —pregunta con las cejas fruncidas y la boca en una mueca digna de sus años más _yankees_. Porque, que no le jodan que hasta Sawamura sabe que cada martes se muere por hacer la colada.

—La hora de hacer la colada con _onii-san_.

Suficiente. Se levanta, coge la cesta, le da una patada en el culo a Sawamura y se gira antes de marcharse.

—Me he comido un flan de Masuko-san, y le diré que has sido tú. No sería la primera vez así que ni lo intentes, no te creerá —escupe con toda la maldad que su noble corazón le deja, es decir con su tono rasposo y _yankee_ y la cara de Eijun es puro horror.

Luego cierra la puerta aunque alcanza a escuchar « _Onii-san_ te está pegando su maldad». Y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, le hace gracia como para sonreír. Ojalá Ryousuke le pegara cosas, como esa entereza para poner el mundo de alguien del revés sin despeinarse.

El camino a la lavandería es largo y agonioso y no sabe qué esperar cuando llega. Pero le recibe lo de siempre. Ryousuke sentado en la lavadora y sin ningún libro. Youichi traga saliva.

—Hey —saluda, como siempre hace para recibir el mismo gesto con la cabeza de siempre.

—Has dudado sobre si venir o no —afirma, porque el tono de la pregunta es tan inexistente como el pelo de Tanba.

—N-no, Sawamura me ha entretenido —dice y no sabe si cuenta como mentira o verdad así que lo deja en verdad a medias.

Ryousuke no contesta ni vuelve a decir nada mientras Kuramochi echa el detergente y suavizante de forma automatizada, tanto que no nota que ha acabado el suavizante y debe apuntarlo en la libreta. Siente la mirada de Ryousuke en cada uno de sus movimientos y piensa que le tiemblan hasta las manos. Se sienta esta vez en su propia lavadora, para al rato levantarse y ponerse en la pared de enfrente, con los brazos cruzados mirando la maquina vibrar. Luego se sienta en la lavadora de siempre. Ryousuke no se ha movido ni un poco y Kuramochi piensa que se está volviendo loco.

Su _senpai_ no parece querer iniciar una conversación y Youichi piensa que quizás eso salvaría todo o quizás no, así que vuelve a bajarse de la lavadora y se pone delante de Ryousuke del mismo modo que este hizo una semana atrás. Pone sus manos en las rodillas desnudas de Ryousuke que lleva unos pantalones cortos y se queda mirando la diferencia en sus tonos de piel. Le cuesta levantar la mirada y no sabe qué decir, aunque sabe qué quiere hacer.

—Ryou-san… —murmura y pierde la cuenta de cuántas veces acaba susurrando su nombre incapaz de decir más.

Ryousuke le sonríe, en una sonrisa que no sabe cómo interpretar. Parece divertido pero también parece estar esperando algo.

Kuramochi respira hondo varias veces, piensa en cuántas cosas pueden salir bien y cuántas mal. Piensa que Ryousuke en unos meses se va a ir y lo va a echar de menos. Piensa en el Koshien y en cuanto quiere ir con el equipo actual, con Ryousuke. Piensa si solo es un juego o es de verdad. Piensa tanto que se pierde en su mente y pega un sobresalto cuando una de las manos de Ryousuke se acerca a su cara y le toca la barbilla levantándole la cara. Quiere que le mire. Youichi también quería hacerlo pero está demasiado nervioso. Siente que le sudan las manos en las rodillas de Ryousuke.

—No eres tan indeciso en el campo.

Youichi suelta una risa nerviosa. En el campo de juego sus movimientos y los de Ryousuke son complementarios y están medidos al milímetro, ahí se leen de una forma que en la lavandería no pueden. O al menos él no puede, porque está claro que Ryousuke sí. Youichi le mira con las cejas fruncidas, Ryou-san siempre hace que todo sea tan ambiguo que no sabe si está criticando su indecisión o apoyándole a su extraño modo.

Las manos de Kuramochi se mueven y escalan un poco, solo un poco, por los muslos de Ryousuke que deja escapar un ruido que parece cercano a una risa. Ryousuke pasa una de sus manos por el hombro de Kuramochi y la pone en su nuca antes de tirar de su cabeza, probablemente cansado de esperar, para besarle. Youichi piensa que es mucho mejor así porque se siente inmóvil, como si toda su rapidez se esfumara cuando Ryousuke le sonríe a él, solo a él. Una de sus manos abandona la pierna de Ryousuke y la acaricia la cara, la mejilla, porque sabe dios cuánto tiempo lleva Kuramochi soñando con besar a Ryousuke, con tocar ese pelo rosa que siempre busca en el campo de juego. Su mano viaja al pelo y entierra sus dedos en él.

Se siguen besando así, pasando las manos de la nuca a la cara, a la cadera, a la espalda, quién sabe. Kuramochi esta besando el cuello de Ryousuke cuando la lavadora bajo ellos deja de vibrar y emite un sonido que ya conocen. Aún con sus labios rozando el cuello de Ryousuke, nota como este vibra al reírse. Y Kuramochi jura, que pocas cosas le sientan tan bien a Ryousuke como una risa sincera, algo que de hecho, no recuerda haber visto nunca.

Ryousuke le aparta y se baja. Mete la ropa en la secadora y se vuelve a sentar en la lavadora. Kuramochi esta vez apenas espera una señal y vuelve a besarle. Solo desea que su lavadora tarde mucho en sonar, pero ese tiempo son solo cinco minutos y esta vez Ryousuke no se ríe, solo le mira mientras hace lo que él ha hecho con su ropa segundos antes.

Al rato y con su cabeza enterrada en el hombro de Ryousuke, Kuramochi le habla al fin de todo lo que siente. Ryousuke juguetea con el pelo de su nuca mientras asiente y le dice que ya sabía. Porque Ryousuke siempre sabe y Kuramochi ya no sabe si eso le molesta o le alegra.

La secadora de Ryousuke acaba y Kuramochi ve cómo Ryousuke no tiene intenciones de quedarse con él, tampoco le importa, no tanto. Necesita un rato a solas para poder pensar y asumir lo que acaba de pasar, aún así, le agarra de la muñeca y le da un último beso. Ryousuke va hacia la puerta y antes de cruzarla se gira para hablarle.

—Kuramochi, has acabado el suavizante, apúntalo.

Y esta vez es Kuramochi quien estalla en risas porque era lo último que esperaba escuchar, pero Ryousuke siempre consigue sorprenderle hasta con la cosa más tonta del mundo.

Esta feliz. Le va a decir a Masuko que el del flan fue él, y le comprara otros cuatro, esa noche piensa retar a Sawamura a un torneo de videojuegos y cuando vuelva a casa piensa poner siempre él la lavadora. Ah, y va a apuntar que el suavizante vuelve a acabarse.

Porque sinceramente, nunca esperó que hacer la colada fuera tan genial.

* * *

.

Lo de la biblioteca con Haruichi es de un CD Drama genial, creo que de las Character songs de Ryousuke.


End file.
